Sail With Me Into the Horizon
by SouthamptonRose
Summary: One night Elizabeth dreams of sailing off into the horizon, and quite honestly, Will doensn't think that's such a bad idea. Cute little random W/E one-shot...as usual. Enjoy!


**Sail With Me Into the Horizon**

William Turner stared out of the bedroom window contently. The night was dark, and the only lights were the stars glinting in the glass sky and the candle resting on the table next to him, whose flame fluttered softly in the mild breeze. It was raining outside, but not heavily. Just enough to hear the quiet twinkling of the wet drops hitting the ground below. He closed his eyes and smiled, listening to the relaxing sound. It was late, and he had much work to do come dawn, but he simply could not sleep.

The deep even hum of his wife's breathing told him that she had long since passed into the darkness, and would not be coming back soon. He rolled onto his side so that he could see her properly. In the pale moonlight, her skin looked almost deathly white. She had always been very light though, light as the fresh fallen snow that dusted the streets of London come winter. But it was fall still, and this was not London. London was thousands of miles away; it was only a memory to them both. They had left it behind years ago, before they had first laid eyes on each other.

Will watched Elizabeth's chest slowly rise and fall with her breathing. She looked so calm, and so beautiful. Her long brown hair framed her soft face perfectly, and her long graceful neck curved slightly in the middle, like a swans. She had a very unique beauty, one like no other. She had a high forehead and a pointed chin, but they complemented each other. She had a very long face with a sharp angular structure, but it matched her fiery personality. Her eyes were a medium brown, and they stood out like large rocks in the snow of her face. Her arched eyebrows framed them flawlessly, and gave her a mystical charm. She had full pouted lips and strong prominent cheekbones that sported a natural shade of red, and her jaw was impossible to falter. It was almost as if it had been carved of steel. Will grinned to himself. He was the luckiest man in the world to have Elizabeth Swann for a wife.

Her lips slowly parted and she began murmuring something illegible. Will wondered what she was dreaming about. It must have been something terrible, because her expression was frightened. He leaned over and brushed a strand of hair from her face before kissing her forehead. "It is alright, love," he whispered to her. "Do not be afraid."

Almost instantly, her face relaxed and her lips curled into a small smile. She murmured, "Take me away from here."

Will smiled and ran a gentle finger over her cheek. "Where to then, darling?"

"The horizon." Her eyes were still closed, and he imagined her dreaming of flying off into the sunset, as lovers often do in works of fiction. He himself had had many opportunites to do so with her, only not flying, but sailing. On their adventures with Jack Sparrow, they had seen many a beautiful sunset, and the colors were so powerful out on the ocean. Will smiled again as Elizabeth murmured, "Sail with me into the horizon."

"As you wish." He slowly kissed her face, and then moved down to her neck. He was extra careful so that he would not wake her, for she was always angry when woken up unexpectedly in the middle of the night. After a minute or so, he kissed her softly on her lips and then pulled away. He leaned over and blew out the candle on his nightstand, and instantly darkness enveloped him. Will Turner smiled once more as he gently pulled his wife into his strong arms. She would wake up in the morning and have no recollection of tonight, but he would not forget.

Quite honestly, a trip to the horizon didn't sound too horrible. As Will began to drift off, he knew exactly what tomorrow would bring. He would need to find a ship, but that would not be so difficult. He would need perfect timing, but that was easy enough. He would need to convince Elizabeth to come along for a surprise…and that could take a while. But he knew she would come. And she would not regret it.

* * *

(A/N:) Just a random little story I scribbled down somewhere between English and Social Studies. ;) I'm such a hopeless romantic...Please review! 


End file.
